


Little Black Box

by fandoms_overload



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload





	

“Baby, what are you doing?” Luke asked from the doorway, amusement clear in his voice. I didn’t have to look at him to know that he had a shit-eating grin etched on his face. I simply huffed in reply, not turning around from my interesting position. Luke chuckled as he made his way over to me. “Would you like some help?” he asked once he was standing right behind me. I was dangerously balanced on our chair, half in the closet, on my tippy-toes, hands stretched above my head, trying to reach a box stacked in the top of the closet that there was no way I put up there to begin with. “Please,” I sighed, releasing the shelf from my grasp and placing my heels back on the seat of the chair. Before I could step down, two large, warm hands were on my hips and I was being lifted into the air, and then playfully tossed onto our bed. “LUKE!” I squealed as I bounced on the mattress and got tangled up in our unmade sheets. “Which box do you need, Babe?” he asked from the closet. “The little black one on the top with the red bow,” I told him, watching as he effortlessly stretched up to grab the box in question. “I hate that you’re so tall,” I huffed with crossed arms as he set the box on the foot of the bed. “And I love that you’re so short,” he teased backed as he put the chair back in its place and closed the closet door. I reached down and grabbed the black box and pulled it to my chest just as Luke turned around. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. “What’s in the box?” I honestly didn’t know exactly what was in the box, but I was supposed to open it today. “I don’t know,” I told him honestly. Luke just nodded sarcastically, showing that he really didn’t believe me. “I really don’t know, Babe. It was a gift, and I was told not to open it until today,” I explained as Luke climbed across the bed and settled next to me, kicking the messy sheets to the end of the bed, half on the floor. “That’s weird, when did you get it? And who is it from?” “Well, it was part of our house-warming from Michael.” I said carefully, knowing that Luke was NOT going to like what came next. “Well open it,” Luke said in a ‘duh’ tone motioning towards the box. “I can’t right yet,” I replied, biting my lip, and not making eye-contact. “Why not?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Instead of replying, I showed him the tag on the top of the box that was tied to the red bow, “Open this alone then share with Luke” Was written in Michael’s messy, but legible handwriting. Anger. Sadness. Jealousy. Confusion. A whirlwind of emotions were swimming in Luke’s eyes as he read the note from his best friend, directed towards me. “Okay,” he finally said sighing in defeat, casting his crystal blue orbs away from me. “Lukey,” I sigh grabbing his hand, “You know that I love you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. Michael is like a brother to me, I’m sure if he wants me to open this alone, there’s a good reason,” I assured him. “I know, and I love you too,” Luke smiled as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then closed the door behind him as he headed towards to kitchen. As soon as I heard his footsteps disappear I tore the bow off the box and opened it slowly. Folded neatly on the top was a letter. “Read this before looking further” was written on the outside. Curiously, I picked the letter up and began to read it.

“Today marks six months that you and Luke have been living together. If you still are together today (and I really hope you are) then you might need my gift soon. Luke is my best friend, and in some ways the little brother I never had. I know him better than anyone, which means I know that the two of you haven’t slept together yet. If you’re still living together, in love, and haven’t killed each other yet, then it was meant to be, and I know you won’t hurt my little brother. He’s going to “hate” me for this, but inside the black box is a couple packages of condoms. Sorry if it’s awkward for you, but I know that Luke won’t buy any if you guys aren’t active. He thinks that buying them might make you feel pressured. You’ve been living with him for six months, dating for nearly two years, I think if you were going to break his heart you would have done so already. I trust you with my little brother and I love you like a sister (in-law!) (lol hopefully someday =D) Take care of my Lukey, and let him take care of you!

Love Always,

Mikey xx

P.S. Please don’t show this letter to Luke. I’d never live it down that I’m such a softie!”

I held the letter close to my chest, smile on my lips, tears falling from my eyes. If I didn’t love Luke so much, I’d definitely be a Michael girl now. “LUKE!” I called out as I placed the letter, neatly folded, into the drawer of my nightstand. “Yes?” Luke asked as he opened the door. I pulled the lid back off the little black box, trying not to laugh as Luke slowly turned completely red. “I’m going to kill him, I swear,” Luke mumbled in embarrassment. Still smiling, I pulled him onto the bed with me and kissed his cheek. “Well,” I stated with a smirk, “If you’re going to jail for murdering your best friend we should at least use his gift first,” I finished with a cheeky wink. Though he was as red as a tomato, Luke nodded, “It’s only fair,” he smirked before attaching our lips.

We didn’t sleep much that night.

I don’t think the neighbors did either.

Thank you Michael for your little black box. ;D


End file.
